


Fireworks

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fourth of July, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to assume that this is not technically allowed under the terms of your lease.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

“I’m going to assume,” John began as they stepped out onto the building roof, “that this is not technically allowed under the terms of your lease.”

“Maybe not,” Fin admitted, propping open the fire door with a brick to keep it from locking shut behind them. “But the landlord ain’t ever around to fix nothin’ or really do anything unless someone’s way behind on the rent. So I doubt he’d ever know.”

“Looks like we’re not the only ones around here with similar plans tonight, anyway.” John’s eyes scanned around them, taking in the largely unobstructed view from Fin’s Brooklyn rooftop. Lower Manhattan dominated the landscape to the west, all lit up in a nighttime show of color and light, some buildings like the Empire State even in patriotic red, white and blue for the holiday. Closer, on neighboring buildings, he could dimly make out other people on their own roofs—legally or not—in anticipation of the show to come.

“Yeah, it’s like this every Fourth of July around here.” Fin laid out the large beach blanket he’d carried up with him and sat down upon it, facing the Manhattan skyline. John joined him, putting down the six pack he’d brought at Fin’s suggestion. “Better than dealing with the crowds along either waterfront and we’ll get a good enough view from here.”

“Hopefully we won’t get called in on a case tonight, either.” Like New Year’s, the Fourth was one of those holidays in the city when people often got extra rowdy, drank too much and ended up doing things somebody would badly regret come morning. John had his cell on him, just in case. But for now, he was going to pop open some beers, relax, and enjoy the fireworks from a vantage point entirely new to him.

John handed a cold one to Fin and they clinked their bottles. “So what are we drinking to tonight?” John asked.

“Like we need a reason?”

John snorted. “True.” A round or two at the end of the day was their typical way to unwind, and being a holiday they could indulge a bit more than usual. He took a drink and leaned in closer, stealing a quick kiss to Fin’s cheek. This slightly mischievous adventure had him feeling a bit like a naughty teenager, which was a considerable accomplishment at his age. Then again, Fin tended to have that effect on him in general, whenever they had time alone to leave behind the responsibilities of the job.

Fin shifted a little bit on the blanket, such that he could put his arm around John’s waist, rest in closer against him. “Surprised you don’t have some crazy-ass conspiracy or story to tell me about this holiday.”

“Well, now that you mention it…”

“Oh no, here we go,” Fin groaned. “I shouldn’t have said nothin’.”

“Well, you do know that no one signed the Declaration of Independence until August, not July of 1776. And some didn’t sign until months later. The Continental Congress actually voted for independence from Great Britain on July _Second_. The Fourth ended up being the day that’s marked in history because it’s the date the final editorial revisions to the Declaration were approved.”

“Fascinating.”

“I could go on about hidden messages in the document,” John continued, “but I’ll behave myself.”

“Thank you.”

They fell in to a few minutes of comfortable silence, John simply appreciating the company, the view, the sounds of the city at night always alive with activity—and now with that certain excitement in the air of an upcoming event to be shared by thousands. From other rooftops he could hear occasional bursts of laughter and loud conversation, hoots and hollers but all in good cheer. “It is nice up here,” he had to admit.

“Yeah,” Fin agreed. “When I was a kid, I used to always go sneakin’ up on the rooftop of my building, after school or late at night. Go up there and dream about getting out, wondering what life was like for people living in other parts of town. The better parts. When they’d set the fireworks off over the Hudson instead of the East River, sometimes I could catch a glimpse. But it was always way off in the distance, almost like a dream.”

“Mm. One year when I was a kid—barely a teenager as I recall—I thought I’d be a hot shot and set off some Roman candles in my backyard. I almost set _our_ roof on fire. My ass was the only thing lit up that night once my father got done with me.” John winced at the memory. “Needless to say, the Fourth of July in Pikesville was rarely more exciting than that.”

“Excitement is overrated.” Fin took another drink of his beer. “I’m up here on this rooftop now, and I know that everyone’s got their own problems, all around this city. Doesn’t matter if they’re rich or poor, live in a fancy high rise on the Upper East Side or cheap ass tenement in Harlem.”

“Everybody’s fucked in this life.”

“Damn straight.”

“That’s something I can raise my glass bottle to.” John brought his beer up to clink against Fin’s once more. They followed this toast with another kiss, on the lips. John wondered if it was the beer, the July heat, or just Fin as usual getting to him and quickly kindling his desires for more. “You ever do it on a roof?” he asked slyly.

“Nuh uh.”

“First time for everything.”

“You’re crazy, Munch.”

“Yeah, so I’ve been told. Is that a yes or a no?”

Fin definitely looked tempted. “Might miss the fireworks if we start gettin’ busy.”

“Now there’s a challenge, see if I can get you _that_ distracted.”

Some short time later, John heard the first crackling bursts ignite as the sky lit up in dazzling color. Whether it was from the fireworks exploding over the river or the ones he always felt when the two of them were together, it didn’t especially matter. One way or another, the night was going to end with a bang.

 


End file.
